


Slim Chances

by orphan_account



Series: Wonder Boys [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jason is basically fucking shit up for all the thugs hanging around, M/M, rated for language, robin!dick grayson, underaged cigarette smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason just wants to smoke in peace, Gotham's youngest superhero has other ideas (Jason isn't totally complaining).</p><p>based off of <a href="http://chyldea.tumblr.com/post/15720103290/anonymous-asked-you-street-kidjason-meets">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Slim Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda messed around with the boys' age difference (Jason is 16 and Dick is 17).
> 
> I kinda imagined the old school Robin outfit when writing this, hence the green scaly pants jokes.
> 
> have questions/headcanons about this verse? hmu at fearlessmurdock on tumblr

Jason sits cross-legged on one top of one of the huge dumpsters outside in an alley near the Iceberg Lounge. It's not exactly the nicest part of town but nobody here will pay him any attention. He shoves his hand into his right pocket and plucks out a cigarette and lighter. He's kinda proud of the loot he scored, he's got about a pack and half's worth of cigarettes and a cigar he jacked from one of Penguin's guys. He doesn't plan on smoking the cigar, getting it was more of a challenge than anything else.

He sticks the cigarette in his mouth but doesn't light it. Jason sits there for a second thinking about where he's gonna sleep that night. He hates going to the orphanage, hates the way everyone looks at him. They pity him, he can tell. He's one of the oldest boys so people assume nobody wants him, that nobody cares for him. Which, ok, Jason believes too. He took care of himself when he still lived his mom, took care of _her_ too.

Nobody wants the street rat kid of a druggy and he doesn't blame them. The other street kids down by Crime Alley like to hang out with him sometimes but only because Jason is the best at stealing. They only want him because he's useful, because he knows what he's doing.

Jason flicks the lighter on and cups the flame. He's about to light the end of his cigarette when he hears a thud above him. He turns his head away and lets the flame die out while he stares up at the roof. He's aware of the kind of people that Gotham hosts; he's not worried about the other lowlifes in the area but the costumed _whatevers_ running around.

Rooftops aren't exactly the place you'd run into just anybody, but the odds of him running into Catwoman or any of her kind are slim. Abandoning the thought, Jason returns to his cigarette and lights it. He sits there with his eyes closed for a few moments, cigarette dangling from his lips. His shoulder stings and he can feel the bruises forming around his left eye.

Suddenly the still-burning cigarette is plucked from his mouth and his eyes snap open. "Hey!" he hisses but the malicious intent in his voice fades away when he sees the culprit. A boy not too much older than Jason himself is hanging upside down from the fire escape. "The hell ya think ya doin'?" Jason asks in a 'less hostile but still annoyed' voice.

"Little kiddies shouldn't smoke," Robin laughs, flicking the cigarette away from them.

"Says the guy in the green scaly panties."

"Hey," Robin exclaims, pretending to be insulted, "I'll have you know ladies and guys alike _swoon_ when they see me!"

Jason rolls his eyes and digs into his pocket, "you're like 14, dude." Robin looks bewildered and whether it's because Jason starts smoking another cigarette or because he was giving him attitude, Jason doesn't know. Robin swings forward and tried to pluck the cigarette out of Jason's hand but the other boy moves his hand away, "no way, boy wonder, you cost me my last one!"

Robin pouts and lets himself hang, hands dangling less than a foot in front of Jason, "I'll have you know I'm 17 years old!"

"And you're still wearing those pants?" Jason laughs, huffing out cigarette smoke as he does, "do you even love yourself? Is this some kind of humiliation kink you got?" Robin flushes at that, and honestly, Jason is fully enjoying the view. Robin looks up at him and mock glares which makes Jason tilt his head back and laugh, "I can't take you seriously when you're dressed like that."

Robin huffs and grabs the bottom rung of the ladder, uncurls his legs and allows himself to swing down so he's standing in front of Jason. Jason's next remark dies in his throat because _goddamn_ does seeing somebody right-side-up make a difference. It's common knowledge that Robin is attractive, which Jason could understand from stories he's heard, except holy shit, this guy is really attractive.  
  
Robin turns and jumps onto the dumpster to sit next to Jason. "Don't you have Superhero-y things to do?" Jason asks, switching his cigarette to his other hand so it was away from Robin.

"Batman is dropping Joker off at the GCPD."

"You didn't go with to drop off that nutcase?" Jason asks, a little confused.

"Nah," Robin says, swinging his legs off the edge of the dumpster, "it's not a two-person job," then lowering his voice he says, "anyways the cops are super annoying with all their questions."

Jason snorts, earning him a curious look from Robin. "First of all," Jason starts, "that old clown has escaped the law more times than _me._ Secondly, damn right cops are annoying."

Robin looks at him weirdly, again, except this time it's less curiosity and more… smug? "You gotta be like 15, man," Robin says after a moment, "what possibly could the cops want you for? Out past your bedtime?"

"You're like a year older than me, boy wonder," Jason points out. He stops for a second and thinks, deciding if he wants to spill his (although very small) criminal record to a _vigilante._  "Penguin may be loose with his age regulation in the Lounge but the cops sure aren't."

"You been in the Iceberg Lounge?" Robin asks, and if Jason didn't know any better he would say the other boy was impressed. "They only let bad guys in there," he continues, voice in low as he leans in slightly, like it'll help him focus, "you a bad guy, kid?"

Jason wants to shrug the conversation off (the boy puts criminals in jail for fucks sake) but he doesn't wanna break the bubble around them they've built up, wants to see how far the golden boy will go with whatever _this_ is.

"Bad guy?" Jason asks, tilting his head slightly, "you wanna put me in handcuffs, pretty bird?" The younger boy's mouth falls into a half smirk as he unashamedly flirts, "you coulda just asked…"

There's very little space between Robin and Jason, little enough that Jason can even feel the older boy's controlled breaths. Jason feels a little naked; he can't see Robin's eyes from behind the white lenses of his mask, can't tell what Robin is thinking. Jason trails his eyes down to Robin's mouth, hoping the world's greatest detectives sidekick gets the hint.

There's a split second after Jason looks back up at Robin's eyes (or where they should be) and when his brain shuts down. Robin leans in the last two inches or so and is about to kiss Jason when the comm in Robin's ear crackles and turns on. Whatever is said to him makes Robin pull back and take the cigarette from Jason's hand instead of kissing him. He flicks it away and jumps off the dumpster to snuff it out before turning back to Jason.

"Hey!" Jason pouts, "stop wasting my smokes."

"Yeah?" Robin asks. His eyes flicker up to a rooftop across the street before he leans into Jason's space and smugly says, "make me, kiddo." He regrets saying it instantly when Jason's eyes light up mischievously. The younger boy grabs the front of Robin's shirt and drags him in but stops before their lips touch. He waits for Robin to pull away if he doesn't want this, but he doesn't, so Jason leans in the last inch and kisses him. Robin is the one to deepen the kiss as he moved his hands to Jason's waist and slides in between his legs. Jason allows himself to relax into it, wrapping his arms around Robin's neck to pull him in even closer.

Jason doesn't want to push it, he's not sure how far Robin's willing to go. He doesn't have to wonder too long though because Robin's hands slip under his shirt and jacket, one hand gripping his hip while the other slides up. They don't get very far until they're interrupted by laughter and they snap apart. On the rooftop across the street, Batgirl sits with her legs dangling off the edge, giggling.

"Sorry to interrupt, baby bird, but big bird wants us," she says while laughing again. She waved at Jason and grins, "and hi there, cutie."

Robin blushes and covers his face, embarrassed. "Go away, Batgirl," he mumbles into his hands. Jason joins in with her laughing, though, making Robin faux-angrily glare at him.

"Sorry," Jason says, still laughing, "it's just that you're a superhero yet you're blushing so fuckin' hard 'cause you got caught slackin' on the job."

"Shut up," Robin mumbles, except he's smiling now (even though his face is still red). "I gotta go."

Jason nods and looks up at Batgirl, "do you mind?" The redhead only shrugs and giggles again, but she looks away and pretends to focus on something more important anyways. Jason leans in and kisses Robin again, "I'm Jason," he grins, "and you can find me messin' around here any time."

"I'll be where the trouble is then, Jason," Robin says, "C'ya around, troublemaker." He grins at Jason one last time before pulling out a grappling hook and zipping up towards Batgirl. The last thing Jason hears before the two superheroes disappear is Batgirl saying "he's cute, wanna share him?"

"Hell no," Robin responds, making Jason laugh.


End file.
